Chapter 15: Horrible Pain
'Negative Realm' The four of the once powerful Six Dark Ones were inside the medical ward trying to fix their injuries so they wouldn't look as pathetic as they were. All except for one who stepped inside and smiled seeing all of his comrades alive and in one piece. "Unbelieveable, even with our advance strength we couldn't defeat those pathetic children at all." 'Lazir said groaning. '"It would seem that those four are the successor's of The Six Legendary Beings and it was truly pointless to try and destroy them." 'Elila said finally giving up trying to make her master happy. '"In someway their powers are truly beyond anything we can understand, it's no wonder The original Six were able to drain Wevlar's power." 'Taidor said groaning. '"It makes no difference, we can't win end of story." 'Titran said. '"We still have one more chance to end this and bring our Master victory, my power will certianly be the key." 'Quin said smiling as he opened the vortex and entered. 'Shion Academy The day was beautiful with much cheer from every living being inside the forest and the Academy, it's as if they could feel that nothing would ruin this wonderful momemt. Meanwhile inside The Auditorium of the Academy, Leina, Egor, Domi, and Triya were helping out the teachers prepare for the next school year which was in two more weeks. "Oh man, how exactly am i suppose to set up fireworks when I don't have any gun power?" Leina asked setting up the fireworks stand. "Hey don't worry about it, it'll probably arrive later before the last few days." Egor said making sure the sound system was set up and ready to go. "Even so we can bet that this year's orientation will be best by far." Domi said making sure all the welding of the spotlights and foundations were in place. "Hey, has anyone seen Maxina this is usually her specialty." Tryia asked hanging upside down to measure the spacing between the spotlights. In a while Maxina entered the Auditorium with her hair in front of her face, the others came down to make sure that their friends were okay. "Um.... Maxina?" They asked as she looked at them and faked smiled. "Is everything okay?" Egor asked trying to get something out of his Syncro Partner. "No everything is fine, i just woke up on the wrong side of the bed but I'll bounce back pretty quickly." Maxina said heading towards the mic to make sure everything was connected. "Maxina, if there's anything wrong with you don't keep it inside." Leina said going towards her. "It's fine really, I just need to keep my mind off it and everything will be fine." She assured her friends though in their minds they weren't buying anything. "Come on Maxina, you're always the one who's told us not to keep secrets from their friends so why now?" Domi asked as Maxina slammed down her tools and ran off. As she passed through the double door's she accidentily bumped into Master Uqway but kept on running past him, eventually all the running tired her out as she was now in the Academy sport fields. Maxina broke down and cried her eyes out as she could remember that today was the worst days of her entire life, the day she lost her mother to horrible people and became scared all her life. Though she managed to put up a front making her seem like the bravest person of her friends, inside she wished that bad stuff would almost never happen. "Those who hid from fear will eventually be swallowed by the darkness." ''A voice said as another spirit emerged this time with Jakin-Technology all around as she looked alot like an angel. "Who are you?" Maxina asked while wiping her tears away. ''"Many know me as Mayala, The Legendary Being of the Veidin." ''Mayala said smiling at Maxina and helping her up to her feet. "So this must mean it's time for my Trial?" She asked. ''"First let me ask you something, what do you think you and your friends have been fighting for all this time since you met?" ''Mayala asked. "We've been trying to protect our school from being destroyed by Malla or Wevilar." Maxina replied. ''"I'm afriad the time is coming for you all to start realizing that there's more at stake than this one school, the enemies you will be facing soon are going to become way more powerful than ever before. There is no guarantee that anyone of you will survive." ''Mayala said as Maxina suddenly started shaking all over her body. "But... Isn't Malla and Wevlar enough??" Maxina asked in a shivering voice. ''"To those who fight for evil, they will not be afriad to use everything at their disposal and only the true warriors with much courage can conqure it forever." ''She said before leaving. Maxina was trying to figure out what kind of message Mayala was sending to her but couldn't figure it out and headed back to her room for some sleep after all that running. As she laid there in her bed wondering what she was going to do after, a knock came as she got up and opened the door to find Egor with a smile on his face. "Hey beautiful, is everything okay?" He asked giving her a hug. "In a way kind of." Maxina replied not returning the hug and instead went back to her bed and dug her face into her pillow. Egor looked at her and turned his back,"I know that today must make you want to die, but it wasn't your fault." He said walking out the door. Maxina turned her body away from the door and continued sulking through the entire morning and afternoon. Meanwhile inside the Academy gardens a black vortex appeared as Quin walked through making sure his steps wouldn't make so much noise. 'Training Dojo' Meanwhile Master Ugway was helping the others get a better hang of their newly acquired Armor-Form as one by one they fought against him. After much bandages the four were lying down on the floor as they were tired and in pain from the pumiling from Ugway. "Oh man, it's not fair that Maxina or Tommy aren't here to share the misery." Leina said groaning as she held ice on her black eye. "No kidding, Tommy lost his spark and Maxina is just being depressed over nothing." Domi growled putting some heating gel on his legs. "You don't know anything Domi, today is one of the worst days in Maxina's life." Egor growled at him while keeping tissues on his nose. "Today is the anniversary of her Mother dying, how would you feel if someone took something away from you that you loved?!" Triya yelled at Domi while she groaned at the bruises around her entire body. Domi growled and sighed as he then understood why she wasn't going to talk to anyone about her problems but he decided to try as he got up and limped to her room. As she was laying down with the fan spinning over her trying to keep herself cool, she heard tumbiling in the hall ways as she went to investigate and found Domi on the floor. "DOMI! Are you alright?" Maxina asked as she went to his side and helped him out. "I've been better, next time I won't suggest fighting Master Ugway in his Ultimate Form." He said as they both went to her room as she sat him on the chair while she went to her bed. "So what brings you all the way here?" Maxina asked. "... Listen i know about what happened to you and why this day means alot to you, and well.... I wanted to say that I understand your pain and that you're not alone here." Domi told her. Maxina tried to make it look like she didn't know what as he sighed and started limping back to the Dojo but before leaving he stopped by the door and turned back. "Losing the one you love most forever haunts you but.... In truth there never gone from your heart." He said before leaving. Maxina grunted and got up to slam the door as she went and dug her head into her pillow once again. As Quin was looking throughout the entire Shion Academy undetected in most parts as he walked towards the main office. Suddenly he saw one of the security members and he disappeared into the shadows as he then summoned his Armor Form and absorbed his energy through his stomach. Suddenly Maxina could sense the presense of powerful dark energy underneath her room as she then disappeared and came but found nothing there. She turned and sighed with relief as the fact no one had invaded the realm, suddenly she was punched from behind and slammed through the wall into the Sporting Area as she coughed up some blood. '"Finally, I get to absorb your perfectly delicious energy." Quin exited the shadows in his bloody Armor Form with his second mouth chomping down on the security guard. Maxina was in terrible fear as she got up and ran like crazy trying to get away from Quin but he was right on her tail as she tried to outflank him by zig-zagging through the trees. Suddenly Quin summoned the energy absorbed from the guard and blasted it straight at her hitting it's mark and slamming her down onto the ground. All Maxina could do was struggle to escape from his clutches as she summoned her weapon and blasted right at him though to no avail as the energy was absorbed through his stomach. Quin grabbed her from the neck and started choking her out causing her weapons to disappear as she now felt true fear staring right into her face. All she could do now was allow the darkness to consume her and finally get the sleep she wanted for so long. "I won't give up!!!!" '' She opened her eyes and suddenly remembered seeing Tommy's face as he too was scared when Malla changed into his Armor Form. Though it was only a few seconds as he then focused back onto the fight and kept on trying to defeat him even with everything against him. Maxina had realized that though everything was against him, Tommy never gave up the chance to win and protect the people who he loves and consideres precious to him. Suddenly the energy around her grew and grew causing Quin's hold on her to be broken, he took the chance and started to absorb the energy pouring out. Quin suddenly realized the energy being absorbed had a mind of it's own and came back out towards Maxina causing a powerful shock wave slamming him to the tree. As the energy died down, it was revealed that she was now wearing more technology on her than ever before as now she had a cyber helmet on her head. While the rest of her body was more machine as she had two glowing disks that were glowing like the color of the rainbow. "I realize now, you may be big and scary but I have my family and love ones to protect and you being of darkness will not hurt them." Maxina said with what sounded like an autotune voice. Suddenly Quin laughed as he shot out from his yellow stones energy nets that aimed right at Maxina. The light energy shields streched out cutting them in half as then the energy was absorbed into the turbines allowing her to float slightly as she then charged forward. Quin roared and launched out more energy attacks at her. Like before the energy shields sliced them up and absorbed into her body causing the turbines to transform into beautiful wings as she then punched Quin hard straight into a side of a mountain. '"Heaven's Halo!!!" Suddenly she flew up and charged what look like energy wings as she then fired them and combined them with an energy blast attack that made it look like a giant fist. The impact was fierce but Quin managed to disappear before taking in the full blast. She smiled and looked up watching the stars shining bright and Mayala who was flying as well nodded as she disappeared once again. 'Negative Realm' When Quin entered he landed right in front of Malla who had returned while Quin was gone and had the others wrapped in chains. '"Well, did you fail me as well Quin?" '''He asked as Quin growled before passing out. Malla then shook his head as he reabsorbed all of the dark energy that were inside them killing them all and turning them to dust. '"Now with all my worthless blockades are finally out of my way, Tommorrow the rule of all Realms will belong to ME!!!!!!!!" 'Malla howled as the Negative Realm was finally starting to fall apart and destroy itself from all of the energy being drained from it. Malla smiled as he held the two items he retrived from the Realms and disappeared into one final Vortex exiting the now gone space. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_16:_The_Return_of_Leadership